


The Cowardly Lion

by Yuval25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bravery, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Dorms, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Homosexuality, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Missed Opportunities, One-Sided Relationship, POV Third Person, Romance, Slash, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, jily, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was brave. He was a Gryffindor. He could do this. He could tell James he fancied him. If only that Evans girl hadn't gotten to James first...<br/>Sirius finally built up the courage to tell James about his feelings, but he might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cowardly Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, darlings ;)

Sirius was brave, as any Gryffindor ought to be. He was a Black, too, so that sort of made him nearly perfect. But no, he wasn't perfect. Nobody was. Not even James, though he sure came close.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to gather up his courage. The object of his affection sat in the dorms, just behind the door Sirius was standing at. He could do this. Gryffindors are brave. _What have you got to lose?_ He tried to convince himself that even if this whole thing was only one-sided, it wasn't the end of the world. _But it was._

_No, shut up._

You _shut up._

_Shit._

He raised his fist to knock, but stopped himself just before his knuckles touched the wooden door. It's his dorm, too. Why would he knock?

He shook his head, biting his lip in frustration. This was difficult. _Come on, Sirius._

He heard laughing from the dorm room. James's laugh. _How wonderful_ , he thought bitterly, _he's not alone_. He put his ear to the door, trying to listen in on whatever was going on there.

He was being stupid. James would never like him. James liked girls. But Sirius has let his hair grow, so maybe... No, there were other things about girls James liked. Like tits. Sirius didn't have tits.

_Maybe there's a spell that-_

Bloody Mordred. This was getting out of hand.

His eyes widened when he heard a female voice coming out of the dormitory. He growled under his breath. _Lily Evans_. It couldn't get much worse than that.

James fancied the girl, followed her between classes and every single day, without fail, asked her out with a brilliant grin that Sirius could only stare at from afar. It was a special grin, just for _her_. Never for Sirius. Oh, no. Why would he smile at Sirius like that? He wasn't Lily bloody Evans, after all.

A girly giggle cut his thoughts and he decided it was way too breathless to be innocent, and opened the door, a scowl still present on his face.

And wanted to die. Or hit something. _Someone_. Lily Evans.

Merlin, What was he _thinking_? He can't hit a girl. He was a Gryffindor.

James, beautiful, glorious James was sitting on his bed holding the damned redhead and kissing her neck.

_Disgusting_.

When he saw that Sirius was standing motionlessly at the entrance of the room he smiled. "Padfoot, my friend, you wouldn't believe what just happened," he said dreamily, his arms still around Evans.

_Lily, you should call her Lily now. She's James's girlfriend, after all._

"She said yes?" asked Sirius without any real interest. James didn't seem to notice.

"She said yes!"

Sirius sighed.

_It_ did _get even worse._

Seems like he wouldn't tell James after all.

There you have it.

Gryffindors are not brave.


End file.
